


Painted Illusion

by DarkAlchemistNinja, Kinoink



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Contracts, Demons, Dorian Gray - Freeform, Dorian!Levi, F/M, Succubus, Succubus!Angelique, Summoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlchemistNinja/pseuds/DarkAlchemistNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of humans seems so typical, a life of a mortal is filled with desire, greed. They are seen, watched by those beyond their plain. If demons are seen or summoned, the mortals never seem to last to tell the tale. However, what of the immortal soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning: Summoning Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Dan was a major inspiration for getting me into Penny Dreadful and bringing Dorian!Levi to life along with Succubus!Angelique (no relation to the Penny Dreadful one). That is why DarkAlchemistNinja is my co-author for this. Hopefully it will be a project that goes for a while!

_‘Humans, they’re a fickle thing, aren’t they? Silly creatures, they can never live too long by either falling ill to disease or dying because they are too old, perhaps even an accident. What would you say that if I told you some of those accidents were brought on by humans themselves? The selfish ones that have a lustful craving. The ones whom are ignorant of our existence beyond their own silly thin plain. They cannot see us, true, but we can see them. I do things to people, the lustful ones are my favorite be they man or woman, I am something much more. Usually it is habit to fill their desires, suck them dry, then leave, but...as fate of my own would have it...I met someone who was uncatchable, undrainable, yet able to sate my hunger. Hm...perhaps it’s best to tell the story about this odd man and myself.’_

\---

 

It had been cold and dreary that day, rain had come and saturated the grass with its drizzle, but then dissipated after a few hours. This left clear skies, puddles, and a chilled breeze in the air. As the stars were starting to settle in the blackened sky, lights in an attic of a home too expensive for an ordinary person were turned on and shadows could be seen moving across the light as they shifted through things that were needed.

Inside, through the attic window there was a man from the University. He was slightly older than the younger that was helping him find and compile examples for the next lecture. Old and grey this one from university was, salt and pepper hair with a beard to match. The youngest though had dark raven hair, trimmed short and neat, and gunmetal grey metallic eyes. They had been shuffling through books and boxes for several hours, a bit boring really.

However, just as they were finishing, there was something that caught the older gentleman’s eye on the hardwood floor. It looked like an old summoning circle that had been burned into it. “It seems as if you had some fans of the occult up in your attic before this house was yours.” he spoke with a chuckle that made the ravenette investigate the circle just a little closer.

 

Indeed the circle was burned into the floor, so washing it away was deemed as impossible. It was neat and particularly well in shape, hardly worn at all from the dusty boxes that had been hiding it. Runes skittered along the outer circle, hard to truly decipher for the moment, the shape on the inner area was shaped like a pentagram, though this too was too neat...at least from human adolescent standards. There were old candles that had been burned down to the very stub from obvious overuse along the outer rim of the circle. A black leather bound book lay innocently in the center of the pentagram.

“So it would seem.” The ravenette spoke, voice calm and silky sounding as if the words had been rehearsed a time before. “Though perhaps you shouldn’t judge the adolescence of others past while you, yourself are a teacher at a University teaching about the olden occult ways.” he jest, a wry smile gracing thin pale lips.

This made the older man laugh as he picked up a box by his feet, a loud bolstering laugh that could make eardrums ring. “Perhaps you’re right, but I think with your help I’m able to have enough examples. I will bring these back when the topic is over, thank you for your assistance in procuring these books.” he walked across the floor to the ladder that led up to the attic, he made sure to put the box on the floor first before getting off. “I will just let myself out, I’ll have these back to you by the end of the week.” His voice called.

“Take your time.” The ravenette returned the call. He listened as footsteps crossed across the floor, down the steps. and once the echo of a door shut from the foyer was when he let off a soft sigh. Pale hands picked up boxes and he started to place the boxes away. Though something gave him a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, a whispered voice, his curiosity speaking words to him into his ear, to lead him back to where the circle was burned.

 

Slowly, the call egging him on, his footsteps crossed the floorboards, to the back behind the barrier of storage. Once along the edge, he knelt, reaching out to the book and picked it up from the center of the pentagram. The leather in his hands felt old, aged, and there were several cracks in along the spine as it covered the yellowed pages. Fingers deftly moved, untying the knot of leather that kept it shut and began to flip through it. Through his eyes, he saw rituals, summonings, the facts about the demons, but then he paused on a section, on the left hand side of the page was a drawing of a very thin woman with large bat-like wings, horns, a tail, promiscuity in her eyes, and very much a revealing creature, but perhaps the throw off were the cloven hooves for legs. Underneath was the italicized word “ _Succuba_ "Paramour” while under that late Latin word was the English “ _Succubus_ ”. Though there was the same circle drawn in a corner of the right page, someone scribbled in the margins near the facts of what a succubus was; a creature of lust and seduction.

Metallic eyes squinted a fraction, the handwriting was a scrawl to be sure. “Soul filled with desire, blood be offered, reach to the demonic plain, bring forth the lust of the night…?” it sounded more like a silly incantation in his head, but as he moved to get up, a sharp pain raised through his hand. Momentarily that was as he looked down at his thumb, a bead of red blood bubbled and oozed, slipping down until it touched the floor with a soft patter like a rain drop. Shaking his head he paid it no mind, tucking the book under his arm he went to the stairs, shutting out the light to the attic. Time for a bath, then bed. A dull thunk came as the only light in the hall brought the attic into total darkness.

\---

Unbeknownst to the man of the house, the blood that had dripped onto the ring of the circle slowly became absorbed into it, slurped in like drink. Black charred lines started to run red. Runes started to become alight with a bloody light until the full pentagram lit up. A swirling white blue light formed through the center and slowly a shadow cast on the wall started to form. It looked like a human female shape wise, but wings were present with a long thin tail. “Hm…” a gaze looked at the dark and empty room. “...Usually there is always someone waiting for me. Wonder who brought me here today.” the voice was definitely a female, before a gust of wind knocked a box over with a loud thump as the shadow moved along the wall and disappeared.

However, the search of the house had proved fruitless and boring. The candles were out as the shadow moved along the wall, across the paintings, guiding through the home; from living room, to the foyer, then to the kitchen, but no sign of life. The shadow began to think that the house was too big to be empty, or occupied by one person, but it wasn’t until it moved back up the grand staircase and head towards the master bedroom where the real prize lay, unexpecting and vulnerable.

A young man with raven hair lay on the black silk sheets, air fanned out almost like a halo around him resting on a pile of rich fabricated pillows. Bare chest rose and fell slowly in time with his slow breathing. The room was dark, curtains drawn, no moonbeams to be seen. Oh, how innocent he looked, it made the shadow lick her lips, sliding into the room noiselessly. On closer inspection, he looked peaceful, young, and well fit.

“Ah, handsome man you are,” her voice spoke nothing more than a mere whisper, pale fingers traced down his cheek. Compared to the skin of hers, his was almost fair. “It’s such a shame a gorgeous soul such as yours has to go, but...you’ll fill me up just as nicely.” slowly she leaned in, pointed fangs peeking from her upper lip just a little, but then the shadow leaned over his as lips like ice gently pressed against his, turning to a slow, passionate fervor.


	2. Steamy Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The succubus reveals herself to the immortal man, a bet has been placed. Shall she melt the man's body...or will he melt her?

Mirrors. What in the seven levels of Hell was with this hall of mirrors? The succubus was confused and perhaps a bit irritated at the sight. The passionate kiss was a special power she had, it gave her access to seeing into the person’s mind; his kinks, passions, and more so his soul. Usually they were easy to get into and see, but now as she fluttered down the hall, bat-like wings fluttered as she went through the maze to try and break through. However, this was impossible, and she heard a chuckle as if someone was mocking her.

The inner self that traveled the labyrinth, running into several dead ends, she had to stop and look around. Did this man really have no kinks? No desires? Not even a thought of a girl he wanted to fuck?! This was annoying. Slowly bringing herself back to the normal body she moved back, floating into the darkest part of the room, crossing one leg over the other, pouting like a child that had been spoiled and not given something she wanted. “What is with this man?” she muttered under her breath.

Slowly though metallic gray eyes opened and the man in the bed sat up, black sheet sliding down his pale skinned chest to pool down to his waist. “I’m not sure about who you are, but invading my dreams may not sate your appetite.” he spoke, that voice like the silk of the sheets that pooled around his waist, so sensual. “If it is my soul you are seeking, then good luck finding it. My conscience may plague me day and night, but my soul will lie hidden in plain sight.” he closed his eyes but only briefly until he opened them, eyeing the shadowy ripple he could see settled in the corner of the room. “Reveal yourself to me, so that we may talk. I highly doubt you will surprise me.” he coaxed.

A small huff came from her throat, a slight sound of rushing air came by as the shadow moved over to the curtains and opened them up a ways to let the moonlight shine in. The figure was that of a young woman, one leg crossed over the other as she hovered in the air, wings lightly fluttering to rest at eye level with him. Her skin was pale, a few shades lighter than fair, she had a long thin tail that curled around her, the spade tip flicked with a hint of annoyance. From her back were two leathery wings that kept her up, her hair was blonde...a peculiar color for a dark creature, and horns curled just above her ears. Least to say her clothes were more of a consistency to a lady of the evening, or a stripper, black tight leather, knee high boots with spiky heels, a corset top that showed a lot of cleavage as well as the front ties revealing skin that went down to the midriff since the shirt stopped above her belly. Her shorts were made of the same pliable leather, cut short and rode high enough in the back. She looked disgruntled and didn't say a word.

The eyes that scanned her were that of an appraising man eyeing a piece of artwork. “Ah so there you are.” he spoke voice not shocked or anything of the sort. “Though you look annoyed, have I displeased you in some form?” he asked curiously with a small tilt of his head. His voice was a calm demeanour and curious, his skin a bit pale and unmarked. Even the prick to the finger from earlier had vanished as if it had never been there. He watched her as if she were only mildly intriguing... nothing like a normal person. It was clear he'd seen some strange things in his life, to not be phased by a winged, horned  and rather lewdly clothed woman hovering in front of him with a tail.

“Of course not.” she spoke with a voice dripping with sarcasm as she kept her arms firmly crossed in front of her. “I am quite used to a victim’s soul blocking itself away from me by own consciousness, usually the world of a pervert is quite easy to reach into.” her stance relaxed only a little as she rest her chin on a hand as her oddly evergreen eyes stared at the man on the bed, examining his face. “So, you aren’t scared one bit? You act as if you have seen things like this for a living.”

“Believe you me, I’m not easily startled.” he gave a rather lazy little smirk as he eyed her with that still appraising look. “Though I will admit to the fact I have not seen anything like you before. Most of the horrors I have set my eyes upon have been less supernatural and more along the lines of humanities disgusting habits.” though his tone was curt, it sounded bemused, and fucking hell if it wasn’t attractive, no idea what wasn’t. The flesh of his throat gave a brief flash of the pale skin, moving slowly as he breathed before he shifted. “I am far much older than I appear Miss…” His hand gestured to a small circle, waiting for her to provide the name.

With pursed lips the female in question found it pretty obvious that this man wasn’t exactly of the human variety himself. She let her body lean back a little before a soft sigh escaped from her lips before she faced him, her evergreen eyes giving him a long, level, stare in an encapsulating way. “Angelique, a bit of an oxymoron if you ask me. Otherwise, it’s pretty fucking backwards due to what I am.” she had a terse tone before she eyed him, appraising now. “What of you? You could be a godling, a demi-god, a soul that can be delicious, immortal, but not easy to catch and it is a taboo to eat.”

That was when he laughed, a beautiful and yet haunting sound that went for a solid thirty seconds of the clock ticking by. “You catch on quick, though it is right that my body is immortal, the only fact you have wrong is that my soul is not the same.” he leaned back to rest against the pile of plush pillows that supported him, but then he smiled at her. “I assure you, I’m no such god or otherwise. What I am is a mystery even to myself. If you are a demon, I must have summoned you with that passage i read earlier, which means you should be subservient to me, considering you came to me upon my own request,or are you a different sort?" he shook his head. "My name is Levi G. Ackerman; if you can figure out what the 'G' stands for... well... I will be surprised."

Angelique flipped through the book for a moment she had looked a bit bored as she scanned through it cause all that seemed to go through her was a “blah” of basic facts when she moved her eyes along the Succubus page. “Listen here, I am no one’s servant, slave, or otherwise. I am a succubus, an angel of pure lust and desire. The moment I am summoned, it is a pretty cut and dry process. Arrive, I fuck you, steal your soul, and gone within an hour. Sort of how like a human makes the habit of washing their hands.” she spoke though her voice came off as slightly snappish before she shut the book with a thwap. “However, there is a way for someone to keep me for as long as they wish, no rules apply. Then again...no one has lived long enough to make a contract with me.” a smirk dazzled across her red-stained lips as the corners quirked up.

Levi shook his head, some of his dark hair brushing against his metallic gunmetal eyes before he gave her a look of his own. “Well then succubus you will be rather hard-pressed for my soul, but as for sex...well...I never say no.” the way his lips twisted it was positively devilish it could match the Devil himself, his voice a subtle purr as he shifted into his sheets. “I believe that we can create a decent team. Though I find the act of murdering people a despicable and dirty act…” Trailing off he gazed up at her, “a demon needs to feed and if you are unable to take my soul, you cannot kill me.” A smile formed before he extended an arm to her. “Come Angel of Lust. See if you can dominate this immortal body of mine. I shall reward you greatly...if you can.” he challenged her.

The succubus turned her head away, as if trying to resist the urge the welcome into his bed before she thought of something and looked at him. She was used to one thing; sweaty perverts who were desperate for that last leg of lust-filled nights with a succubus. Their souls like their bodies were salty, sweaty, and disgusting. It was like tasting something horrible from a run-down eatery that only lasted five minutes in the digestive system before the hunger settled in again. “Hm…” slowly she stretched her body out almost like a cat as she tilted her head to look at him. “How about we create this as a little wager…” she trailed her well-manicured nails down his chest, smirking slowly into a coy smile while her gaze turned hooded. “If I can dominate your immortal body, you give me that as a reward. Though if you can be the one that can dominate me...well then you can have the honor of creating a contract with me.”

He felt goosebumps rise on his flesh a bit as her nails gently raked his skin. "Then we have an accord." he whispered as he leaned up and whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe gently as he pulled her down on top of him. "Though you should probably, if you have the ability, make those wings vanish. I don't want to crush them and inflict undue duress on such beauty." his fingers trailed down her cheek a bit, teasing the very wings he was speaking about.

She rolled her eyes and then snapped her fingers. There was a puff of grey smoke and the wings disappeared and she settled herself against his silk covered lap considering that was the only boundary between his boxers and other sexual extremities. She closed her eyes for a moment the nibble felt oddly nice, but she refused to let herself succumb that easily. She moved away from his lips pressed her own against the hollow of his neck, sucking softly on spots. "Mm."

He shifted his head, letting her take the lead for the moment as he focused on toying with her clothing; somehow every caress of his fingers seemed to be able to cause pleasure. He was no stranger to the female form, whether demonic or not it seemed that women all had fairly similar triggers; it was just a matter of knowing where they were and which ones applied to his current partner. He was no stranger to bedding men either. He let out a soft moan as she started to kiss around his neck and shoulders. It wasn't the first time he'd danced with the devil; though usually it wasn't quite so literal, and he always enjoyed it.

Angelique's pale body gave shivers when she felt his fingers work some kind of odd magic in all the right spots. Clearly this wasn't some inexperienced virgin or a man with crazy desires. This was someone who seemed to be no stranger to sex. Smirking a little her evergreen eyes glowed a soft shade of red as she dragged her sharp canines against the sensitive skin of his pulse. Her fingers trailed up his navel, humming softly.

He arched into the touches, ever conscious of the location of her teeth; though he payed it generally no mind as his fingers danced over her clothes, easily and swiftly unlacing the corset and tugging it off, his fingers immediately then teasing a nipple, his eyes fluttering shut as he continued to let her believe she was in control of the situation, a soft hum coming from him as he ran his fingers along one of her horns gently, then tugged at her hair with his free hand; his other hand occupied in teasing her breasts.

Shit, this wasn't good. The guy was basically touching a lot of sensitive areas and it made her tail whip slightly. It wasn't that she was annoyed or angry, but it was more like she was internally frustrated if she should give into her own desires for a moment...but that made her scowl it would make her lose wouldn't it? She closed her eyes as her tongue slipped out and began to start licking a trail down his neck, moving along to the hollow of his throat and suckled there for a moment before making another trail that started to go down his chest until her teeth latched onto a nipple, teasing it gently.

He let out a soft moan, the pleasure coursing through him as she teased him. He played the game, teasing her right back; he sensed she was having an inner struggle as she bit down on his sensitive nub, his fingers darting out and catching her tail gently, his fingers running it's length teasingly before drifting to her back, raking his nails up the bare skin. He trailed a hand down to tease her shorts. "It's hardly fair." he purred softly as he panted a bit. "You're so overdressed..." there was a dark look in his eyes as he gazed up at her, but mixed with it was one of challenge and desire. "And here I am in nothing but my underclothes."

She stared up at him, absently chewing her red stained lips and she groaned when his nails raked up her skin. "Ah..." she smirked a little bit. "I'm not overdressed..." she murmured with a sultry voice. "It's rather hard to put panties on under tight leather." she winked at him, hoping that the thought would make him shiver. She tried to not mind, though the fucking hand teasing her and that voice of his was making her shiver, she trailed her tongue down to his navel, the tip of it circling around it, smiling up at him.

He purred. "Alright then." he said quietly, teasing as he arched into her teasing. He was waiting for the opportune moment to make his move. He'd let her play a bit longer... however Sex may be her tool... it was his mastery. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately and deeply as he unzipped her shorts and pushed them down a little, so they were around her thighs, baring her ass to the cool air of the room and giving him easy access to her front. shifting his hand from her back to caress her lower area with his fingers with the barest of teasing touches. "Mmn..." He'd have this demon on her knees before she knew what was happening.

Angelique gave a sweet moan as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck lightly as he kissed her. She kissed back, slipping her tongue just past the seam of his lips, sliding it along his lower lip before exploring the other areas like the cavity of his mouth. Feeling the cool air against her backside was nice, she had been wearing those black s tight leather shorts for too damn long and just to say...sometimes hell wasn't forgiving in heat. The refreshing air made her wiggle, but so did the lightest touches there. She was trying to make sure he thought she was simply complying. The tip of her tail trailed up his silk sheet covered leg in a slow motion before the skinny and flat tip slid through the crease she knew where his boxers were and the spare appendage slipped under the elastic to brush up against his cock.

He knew her game, let out a predictable moan and continued his teasing. He had the advantage of knowing what she was after; she however knew nothing about him that he didn't want her to know. He shifted more and eased her shorts off completely. It was at that moment he turned the tides, rolling to pin her to the bed and seeming to shed his boxers completely somehow in the same moment. He shifted his hand and stroked her side, letting his manhood grind against her taint gently as his hands moved to capture her wrists, pinning them above her head against the pillows. "You underestimate me, my dear demonic fantasy." he purred in her ear as he pressed against her now bare body. "You may use sex to steal souls, but I am a master of it. it is not simply a game to me; I do not gain a meal from it. I have taken the time to learn the art of it... every nuance, every game... every touch" he shifted one of his hands to stroke her cheek and rub against her again. "Everything has a purpose, whether you human or demon... you are still female."

Dimly glowing red eyes looked up at him then her sharp canines bared a little bit at him. She was obviously very annoyed with the fact the tables had turned on her. "I knew you weren't some kind of fuckin' inexperienced virgin. I can tell a difference." she muttered and bit on her lower lip though when his body ground against her slightly trembling nethers. "Nngh...." she didn't want to admit defeat, but her control was slipping, she wanted to bite his tongue make sure he wouldn't underestimate her again. This situation was her frustration with her inner fighting between giving in and staying strong.

He chuckled darkly. "Experienced? that's a rather broad understatement." he purred softly, nipping at her lip and pulling away before she could try to bite him back. "I do not underestimate you at all." he teased her nipple with his fingers as he ground against her one more time before pulling back just enough to shift himself and he swiftly pierced her on his hard rod, his hips rolling and pinning her body under him powerfully as he lay perfectly still, just pinning her under him with his member sheathed deep within her. "I just know how to play the game a little bit better." he whispered into her ear as he blew a bit into it.

A sharp gasp rippled through her throat, definitely not expecting the sharp stab in one go. "A-Ahn..." a moan loud and wanton had escaped her when he was fully inside her. Shit, she lost her will at the moment to fight back. Being filled in such a way felt too damn good to pass up, her red eyes faded to the evergreen color, glazing over as she for the moment melted under him.

He waited a few more seconds, teasing her nipples a bit before he began to shift and began to thrust into her at a surprising pace, faster than any normal mortal could usually. Levi would soon prove that he had a surprising stamina and libido. He let out soft moans but never dropped his guard, focused on giving pleasure and making her melt even more under him rather than his own release... for the moment. Not that he wasn't aware of his own orgasm building... he just ignored it, keeping her pinned and kissing her shoulders and neck, staying away from her mouth and sharp fangs.

Shit, she really did underestimate this man, he had her pinned and avoided her lips for a reason. But at his pace her body squirmed, reacted, pushed itself a little off the bed at ever pull out in a way of asking for more, to give her more. "Ah...." her hazy head was swimming, body turned to a mess under his movements that shook. Glazed over eyes looked up at the ceiling for a moment before she glanced at him, craning herself to his ear while her hips pushed up to join his again in a hard thrust. "Levi...." she purred in his ear, licking the inside of the shell. "Mn..."

He felt her submitting, felt her realizing that perhaps she was not a match for his own... experience and talents, and chanced to kiss her lips; however briefly, as he shifted a bit to allow her to do the counter-rhythm that she seemed to want to do. He allowed the pleasure to begin to invade his senses a bit more, though he was still guarded, his moans beginning to escalate as he let the pleasure course through him. "Mnh... Ange.." he whispered.

Ange let out a soft moan as she drank in the way he whispered her name, a delightful tingle zipping down her spine and she licked her lips letting her body rock to the rhythm she felt like was necessary to extenuate the pleasure. Her body moved up against his as sweet little gasps escaped from her. A heat was pooling in her belly like a tightly coiling sensation, increasing the wetness that formed between their connection. "Levi..." she murmured his name again.

He moaned, sensing her getting deeper into it; he could feel her body contracting a bit around him and let himself feel even more, his climax rising swiftly to fruition, his body arching as he moaned and cried out softly, shooting his nectar deep into her and filling her up. If that didn't trigger her own climax he could easily keep going. He panted, not planning on stopping till she screamed with her own orgasm.

Eyes that had been closed while she breathed in softly, widened as that breathing went hitched as the man's release filled her up. Fuck, it was hot...and she had a cold body minus the insides. She was trembling as fists clenched a little, a coil in her stomach was tight, about to snap, her hips ground against his to try and take in as much as the sweet white nectar from his system. However, with each spurt and rock of her hips, she somewhere along the way had lost it, cool and slightly prespired stomach pressed up against him as she let out a panting cry as her climax mixed and mingled with his. Her face red, and not very often it got that way.

 


End file.
